


i still wanna be ur favorite boy

by sovtjaepils



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, dopil bein dorks in love, soft tho, wonpil is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtjaepils/pseuds/sovtjaepils
Summary: The Misadventures of Not-So-Best-Friends Wonpil and Dowoon.in which dowoon doesn't sit with wonpil during recess but instead, with a girl.





	i still wanna be ur favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

> its nearly 4am and ive got a whole MATH FINAL in a few hours but heres some dopil bc i was craving. som dopil
> 
> enjoy this trashfic<33

  
wonpil was confused. he was confused to why dowoon - best friend and renowned weirdo that is known to have a crush on wonpil - didn't sit with him at lunch this afternoon but instead sat with a girl.

 

during lunchtime. a.k.a, quality friendship time.

 

 

"this blows!" wonpil complains, eyes going wide as he looks at jae casually munching his sandwich, "that MAN-CHILD has the audacity to sit with some random girl when he KNOWS i brought him haribo."

 

"ey, do you still have it? kinda craving some right now." brian, from the other side of the table says. wonpil scowls, "no, i'm still giving them to him. go ask chicken limbs over there."

 

"hey dude, not cool." jae scolds with food stuffed to one side of his cheek. sungjin, beside wonpil, waves at his face, "just because you're jealous that your boyfriend's not spending his few seconds on earth with you doesn't mean you should treat us like shit." he follows with a tsk.

 

wonpil grumbles, ignoring the heat that rushed to his face at the word sungjin used, "not jealous! just mad. i brought him gummies."

 

wonpil turns from his _asshole_ friends to see that dowoon and _girl_ has left the table. frantically, he stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "fuck wait- guys, i gotta dash," he slightly trips over the bench and makes a quick beeline to the exit of the cafeteria, ignoring brian's last call for the gummy bears.

 

 

  
wonpil is breathless when he spots the two, standing in the middle of the hallway. he hides behind the lockers, holding his breath to keep quiet even after the long run. he leans his ear in.

 

 

"man, i would've failed the test without you. thank you so much for explaining, dowoonie!"

 

 

"no problem. good luck on your test!"

 

"what the fuck," wonpil hisses under his breath. there was this churning feeling going on in his gut and it was _not nice_. he felt a little guilty, a little sad and a little mad. (at himself? he wasn't so sure.)

 

she smiles up at him as he ruffles her hair. she giggles and waves him a goodbye before skipping away.

 

"oh my god," wonpil exhales because _oh my god he needs a second_ , "he's got a fucking girlfriend," he feels his knees buckling and he has one hand on the locker as he tries to compose himself.

 

wonpil's instincts say to go back to the cafeteria, give brian the gummy bears and declare that from this day onwards, yoon dowoon is no longer part of his life.

 

 

or so he thought.

 

 

"YOON DOWOON!" wonpil catches himself yelling the boys name before his brain could decide what to do.

 

dowoon very visibly flinches, he recognizes that voice anywhere. he turns around to see a very frustrated looking kim wonpil with furrowed eyebrows and his lips formed in a line - like a puppy you haven't walked yet, stomping towards you with a leash in their mouth. in wonpil's case, instead of the leash, he has a packet of haribos in his hold.

 

"hyung?! what are you- did you follow me here?"

 

"how could you?!" dowoon's concerned as wonpil looks like he's on the verge of sobbing. "get a girlfriend like that without telling me?! dowoonie i thought we were best friends?" wonpil has to choke out the _best friends_ bit and he's watching as dowoon cocks his head to the side.

 

"girlfriend? hyung, you KNOW i have a crush on you." he rolls his eyes. wonpil scoffs, "well, yeah?"

 

"actions speak louder than words, dowoonie," wonpil sniffs, wiping a faux tear as he looks away from the taller, "you're all talk but never give your crush the honor of your praise, i can't believe-"

 

wonpil is cut off by a soft peck to his cheek. "what the FUCK-" he screeches, hands flying to the violated area, dropping the haribo. he looks at dowoon, whose eyes look down at the ground with a, perhaps, sly little smile plastered on his face. his ears are growing bright red along with his face.

 

wonpil's heart wont die down, "did you just?"

 

"think so."

 

"so you did?"

 

"well-"

 

"dowoon?"

 

"yeah, hyung?"

 

wonpil stands straight, "could you do that again?"

 

dowoon's head snaps up and at this rate anyone could mistake him as a tomato, or a cute peach, "i- me, wait, what?"

 

"don't make me say it!" wonpil whines, hands balling up into fists on his sides. "it feels nice." he murmurs.

 

dowoon gulps, walking closer to wonpil. he's got the olders chin in between his index and thumb as he tilts it in one swift move to place a delicate, juvenile peck on wonpil's cheek.

 

"how's that?" dowoon sounds a little shaky, too quiet. wonpil nods mindlessly, "nice." he mumbles.

 

"well, that's good." dowoon sighs, tired. wonpil looks up at him, "so no girlfriend?" dowoon shakes his head in reply. "nope. i like _you_ , hyung. she only needed help with some comprehension."

 

dowoon feels himself smile back when he sees wonpil grin, eyes turning into the prettiest crescents he's ever seen, "cool."

 

wonpil laces one of their hands together, the other hand moving to poke at dowoon's chest, "cos this one's mine."

 

" _oh_ ," dowoon laughs, "are you finally confessing or something?"

 

"well, i guess." wonpil mutters.

 

dowoon steps closer, "you guess?" wonpil nods, staring.

 

dowoon nods, "i'll stay if you stay."

 

wonpil looks offended as his mouth opens and closes like a fish, " _if i'll stay_ \- of course i'll stay! who else is gonna do your laundry and actually organize your backpack? me!"

 

"okay, okay - god! you're so mean."

 

wonpil gives a chaste kiss to dowoon's nose before smirking at him, "you're a mess without me."

 

dowoon snorts, resting his forehead against wonpil's, "like you're any better."

 

 

"shh!"

 

-

 

dowoon reaches for another gummy bear, then placing the sweet against wonpil's mouth. the two are on his bed, wonpil's back against his chest. "hyung." dowoon looks down to check why he wasn't going for the sweet to see that the boy was fast asleep.

 

"awh," dowoon huffs, careful when moving to shut the laptop close. he brings wonpil closer to him, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head before resting his chin against it.

 

they doze, holding each other. dowoon's soft snores compared to wonpil's much louder ones and their hearts to each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <33 eee i hope it was bearable to read!
> 
> twt: honeymelonjaes


End file.
